Guide to Cute Points
*Take blue magic on your first day and tell Ellen you want something pretty on the ceiling +5 Cute points *Take Damien's hand in initiation and then say his voice is like butter in the letter +5 cute points *Taking gym between Sept 23 and Oct 10 gets you a scene with Kyo. Suggest Presents -> Cuddly Toys for +5 cute. *On October 6, if you participated in the initiation, keeping the pie to yourself gives +5 cute points and -1 strength IF you chose "his voice is like butter" for the love letter. *If you run for president, choosing "Lady Lampshade Head" for a campaign image gives +5 cute. *Giving out free hugs during the election campaign on Oct 9 gets you +15 cute points. (This is only available if William is not managing your campaign.) *On October 26, going to the mall and suggesting that Virginia buy a toy gives +5 cute. *On October 31, the conversation with Damien automatically gives +5 cute as long as you attended the initiation. *If you're treasurer and you make pink peppermint candles +5 cute points *If you don't tell Damien to get lost on October 31, he'll ask you out on November 8. If you postpone and defend Donald on the 14th, you have the option to run and find Damien before going to detention, earning +10 cute points. (Note that you can't do this as treasurer without locking yourself out of Damien's path, since you'll have skip the date a third time for the fundraiser.) *During dinner with Damien (which can occur on the 9th, the 16th, or the 23rd) choosing to "pick something at random" earns +5 cute points. *For the Christmas Cards, if you're giving to Ellen, choosing fairies or jewelry with any colour background gives +5 cute points. *On Virginia's path, you can choose to try on accessories during the Jan 25 date for +5 cute *Sending a romantic valentine to Potsdam gets you +5 cute points *If you're on Ellen's path and send her a romantic valentine, choose "Panic!" for +5 cute points. *Sending Damien a romantic or friendly valentine (if you're on his path) gets you +5 cute *If you fail studying late in the year (March or April) you can seek hugs for +5 cute *During the March 14 exam, you can offer to kiss your opponent for +5 cute *If you're on Ellen's path and fail the March 14th exam, Ellen will suggest that you can volunteer for the play to gain merits. If you accept and then choose Advertising when Potsdam approaches you, you get +5 cute points. *If you're on Donald's path, you get +5 cute on March 30 *If you're on Donald's path, teasing him that he was never cool on April 7th gets you +5 cute *If Jacob is treasurer, you can take dance lessons from him for $20 on April 21st to get +10 cute *Wearing the Fairy Wings +10 cute points *Wearing the Star Wand +5 cute points *Wearing the Tiara +10 cute points *Wearing the Rabbit + 10 cute points Category:Guide